Bosses
by Missy the Cat
Summary: Amy was once an orphan as she worked hard so that she can survive and pay for her apartment and all her items and food. Amy was doing fine on her own and had a happy life, that is until she had a one night stand with Sonic, one of the owners of Accevive Corporation, a multi billion dollar company that she is working in the lower district. She later meets his brother, Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.

...

Shadow the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes, and on his arms and legs, has crimson-red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest, and his muzzle is tan, has 6 quills on his head, 4 of which curve upwards and 2 that curve downwards, 2 spines on his back, and a small tail and in his usual outfit, black cuffs and red tongues, and air shoes which, like his gloves, have black cuffs and orange-red tongues, on each of his wrists and ankles, he wears a single gold rings, a long sleeved dark grey shirt, and long black pants.

His office outfit, a black armani suit with a dark red dress shirt, and a black tie.

Sonic the Hedgehog is a 23 year old muscular hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covers most of his body, peach colored skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes, has 6 long quills on the back of his head, 2 spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail, and in his usual outfit, 2 light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot, 1 black cuff on each of his wrists, a short sleeved black shirt, and long blue jeans.

His office outfit, a black armani suit with a light blue dress shirt, and a black tie.

Amy Rose is an 20 year old curvy rosy pink-quilled hedgehog with jade-green eyes, and cream colored skin on her muzzle and arms, curves, quills that reached a knee length, bangs, short tail, and in her usual outfit, a red hairband, a short sleeved buttoned up red shirt, black jean skirt, and red boots.

Her office outfit, a short sleeved cream colored dress shirt, a knee length cherry red skirt, and cherry red low heeled shoes.

Shade the Echidna is a 21 year old carrot orange furred echidna with a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side, 7 dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved dark orange shirt, short light grey pants, and light brown shoes.

Her office outfit, a short sleeved light grey dress shirt and a dark brown skirt.

Blaze the Cat is a 21 year old lavender fur with amber eyes, her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple, her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards, has four plumes of fur done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved dark purple shirt, ¾-length light grey pants, white gloves with fuzzy cuffs, high heeled, dark pink shoes with white stripes and also fuzzy cuffs.

Her office outfit, a long sleeved light blue dress shirt and a long white pants.

Sally Acorn is a 22 year old year old sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female hybrid, ocean blue eyes, shoulder length dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail, her face has a lighter brown patch, and a light brown colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff, and in her usual, a black tank top with white trimmings, black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, white gloves, light blue bracelets, and an opened blue denim vest.

Her office outfit, a short sleeved dark blue shirt, short black skirt, and black high heels.

Diane Aardvark is a 45 year old aardvark with spanish grey fur and a long thin tail, shoulder length fur, a pair of sharp ears and tuffs on the back of her head, a raised white gray muzzle with a black snout and a tuff of smooth gray hair on her head, has noticeable wrinkles on her forehead and very dark purple eyes, and in her usual outfit, a short sleeved lilac purple shirt, an ankle length eggplant purple skirt, a short sleeved white coat, high-heeled charleston black boots with light grey soles, a golden bracelet on her left wrist, a golden necklace around her neck, and light pink lipstick.

* * *

Station Square.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Day Time.

Amy, in her office outfit, looked at her silver watch on her left wrist, to look at the time and see that was 8 o'clock. One of Amy's friends Blaze, in her office outfit, approached her light grey desk.

"Hey Amy, Shade and me are planning to go to the club tonight." Blaze said while leaning on the right side of Amy's desk. "Do you want to come?

"I don't think I want to go tonight." Amy said to Blaze while trying to finish her work.

Their boss was giving Amy to much work and she only have a little time to finish all of it or she was going to fire her.

Shade, in her office outfit, was leaning on the left side of Amy's table and was looking down at her work.

"Oh, common you always say no whenever we invite you to go out. Live a little, lease just this once." Shade said, pleading with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. But just this once guys and I get to pick my outfit." Amy said agreeing while saving all of her work that is done for the day.

Blaze and Shade were patiently waiting for Amy as she gather her belongings.

"Let's get going." Amy said while standing up and walking away.

...

2 minutes later.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy were going down the elevator and to the parking lot. Amy was going to ride with Blaze because her red 2015 Nissan Altima car was in the mechanic shop for repair. Shade have her own car too, a grey 2016 Toyota Camry, and since she, Blaze, and Amy will all go to Shade's apartment to get ready for tonight.

...

A few hours later.

Night Time.

Night Palace.

After a few minutes of waiting in line Blaze, Shade, and Amy, in their usual outfits, finally get inside the club. The Night Palace is actually a newly often club and was very popular to rich people. Amy didn't know how Blaze and Shade know this place as she was not a party person. The Night Palace is very crowded with people that is dancing and grinding on the dance floor. Blaze and Shade wanted to drink first before they dance so they went to the bar.

Blaze and Shade ordered 2 shots of tequila each as Amy was not planning to get drunk but her friends keep on ordering and she was getting very drunk as time pass by that she didn't even notice that her friends were already on the dance floor.

Amy saw that both Blaze and Shade each found a partner to dance with. After Amy finished drinking, she decided to go to the dance floor to dance by herself being drunk was boosting her confidence and it's very rare for me to have fun and just let go.

...

7 minutes later.

Amy felt that someone was very close to her back and then she feel his hands on her hips and pull her close to his body. Amy wasn't actually not this bold but being close to this stranger feels so right and she turned around and face the person that was she dancing with. He was a handsome cobalt blue hedgehog wearing a black suit with no tie and Amy can't help herself to admire his broad and muscular body. When Amy looked up to see the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's face, she was so mesmerize by his beautiful emerald green eyes. Amy see that the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was looking down at her with lust and can't help but blush at how he was looking down at her intently like he want to eat her.

Amy and the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's bodies were moving to the music and suddenly he was very close to her that she can feel his breath on her face. Amy didn't know who is the one who made the first move and she just realized that they were making out in the dance floor. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was a very good kisser, Amy's hands were on his neck and he pull her close to his body and she can feel his growing bulged between her thighs.

"You are so beautiful and I can't help but want you so very bad." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, whispering in Amy's left ear then he proceeded to kiss her left pointed ear.

Amy couldn't help but moan in the sensation and she nodded in response to the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male held Amy's left hand with his right hand and guide her outside the club to his dark blue car. It was a very expensive car although Amy didn't know the kind of car the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male had. Amy's mind was with the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male that she was with and to what will happen tonight.

...

15 minutes later.

Suddenly the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male and Amy stopped at a very respected hotel. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was the one who talk to the blonde bat with almond brown eyes receptionist to check in.

When the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male got the key with his right and then he and Amy go to the elevator. When the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male and Amy were inside the elevator he then press her to wall kiss her so hard, he was very good at it, closing their eyes. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male licked Amy's lips asking for entrance and she opened her mouth for him then his tongue invaded inside her mouth exploring every corner. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male and Amy heard the elevator open they separated from the kiss.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was holding Amy's left hand with his right hand while he opened one of the room doors with the key with his left hand, once they were inside he press her body in the door and started kissing her again. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male quickly took off his jacket, shoes, and socks with both hands and held Amy again. Amy quickly took off her shoes and socks with both hands.

"Jump." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

Amy jumped then the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male put her legs to his torso and took a hold of her behind. Amy did not know she and the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male got to the bedroom but she just feel the bed on her back. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's hands were touching Amy everywhere and I can't help but moan.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male grabbed Amy's face with both hands and kissed her hard. Amy began to kiss back.

"Fuck." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male began to pant as he hovered on top of Amy. Taking his shirt off with both hands, the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male tossed the shirt to the left side of the bed with his right hand.

Amy placed her hands on the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's muscular chest and roamed them on his pecks and abs. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male slowly started to stroke Amy's sides gently with both hands while he kissing her neck.

"Oh! Y-yes, please!" Amy said moaning, her eyes closed.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy's soft lips again while he let his right hand roamed her body. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought Amy felt so good, so tender and warm and felt his manhood hardened just by touching her fur and skin.

"Fuck, do you feel that?" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male asked.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male rubbed Amy's lower torso in hot crotch as he straddle her and he heard her whimpered and continued to moan.

"Y-yes. More please..." Amy said moaning, begging.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male wondered what will Amy look like with hickeys on her lovely neck of hers. So the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male bend down and suck the skin on Amy's neck making her yelp.

_"Oh? She likes it? Maybe I should but hickeys all over her body."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

So the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male removed Amy's shirt and skirt with both hands slowly on the right side.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male rose up and took a glance down at Amy and saw her panting.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male took possession of Amy's mouth again with his and she immediately give him access to her sweet insides and he bit her lower lip after he nibbled it, making her gasp in pleasure and giving her the opportunity to suck her tongue. Amy's eyes fluttered closed.

"Hhhmmm!" Amy said, moaning.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male immediately cupped Amy's right breast with his right hand, letting his left hand massage the left one.

_"It fits so good in my hand. Could I fit it inside my mouth?"_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

"You have incredible breasts, just what I expected." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy's lips before moving back before pulling her legs apart with both hands.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male moved down and kissed Amy's chin then down to her neck.

Amy moaned softly.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pulled back so he could pull his pants and boxers down with both hands and tossed them on the left side with his right hand. When the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was finally free from any clothing, he realized that he can't fully pleasure Amy with her white underwear.

"Now let's take these things off of you." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male looked at Amy's underwear as his eyes were no longer emerald green but dark green. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was panting as his hands quickly covered Amy's body. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy's left shoulder while unbuckling her white bra with both hands, immediately throwing it on the floor with his right hand on the right side and sucked her right rosy pink nipple.

"Hmmm..." Amy said, moaning.

"Fück..." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, panting.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male suck harder as more of Amy's skin flavor explode inside his mouth making him moan. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male let his tongue roam around Amy's right nipple as he pinched the left one with his right hand.

"Pleaaseee... Right... there." Amy said moaning, grabbing the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's quills with both hands.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male started to bite Amy's right then soothe it with his tongue. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male massaged Amy's inner right thigh with his left hand while rubbing his cock on into her panties covered womanhood.

"Hmmm... Baby I can't wait to sink inside your hot, tight slit." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed the valley between Amy's glorious breasts then went down to her belly and held her hips with a gently hold with both hands.

Amy moaned loudly.

"Shhh... I can make you feel better." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male muttered, kissing the top of Amy's white panties.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pulled back and started pulling Amy's white lace panties off with both hands and threw it on the right side. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male looked at Amy's slit that glisten with her natural juice.

"You're leaking." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male smirked down at Amy.

_"Oh, I will clean you up very well."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

"Let me have a taste." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

She thrashed around as The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male started to nuzzle Amy's lower pussy lips and inhaled a long sniff as her scent makes him drool with hunger.

"You smell so fucking good!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male groaned at this as Amy cried in pleasure.

_"Let's see if you won't love this."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male parted Amy's lower lips with his right hand and blew a cool breath in her clit. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male could feel her moving as she moaned and she arched her back. Amy released more juices so the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male devoured her with his mouth.

_"Exotic flavor."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought then groaned at Amy's taste.

There's only a few woman who are lucky enough to have their slit licked by me but fuck them all, I'll never have to eat anything again. Just sucking her clit and drinking her cum feels like eating a whole course meal.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male suck Amy so hard it made her whimper and he started to nibble more delicately. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male began playing with Amy's nipples as he tug it with both hands then soothing it with his fingers. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male watched Amy's face as she squirmed a little, her clit is throbbing so she might be close.

"Fuck, hmmm..." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said then resurface and looked at Amy's flushed face. "You taste so good." groaning.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male put his left hand on the nape of Amy's neck and kissed her letting his tongue play with hers.

Alex was breathless. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male placed Amy's upper half back on the bed and went back to his position and started to play with her pussy with his right hand and enter her with his tongue slowly.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said.

Amy arched her back again as her heels of her feet dig on the bed. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male took hold of Amy's behind with both hands and lift her off to the bed while he continued to bob his head and let his tongue delve into her precious pussy.

"Ahhhh... Pleaseee, ahh." Amy said moaning, gripping the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's quills with both hands.

Amy's body listens so well and she whimpered feeling her body burning. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male looked at Amy for a moment as his right hand traveled down her throbbing clit. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male gave Amy a look and smirked, just like a kid willing to lend his toy. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male took his tongue out making Amy exhale as he watched insert his right index into her pussy. Amy tensed as the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male slid his right index finger inside her.

"Y-yes! Oh please! I-It's-" Amy said moaning but was cut off.

"You're so fucking tight!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, groaning.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male hissed then went faster, smirking at Amy then he added his right middle finger.

Amy cried out the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's right index and middle fingers are long and thick so he can't blame her that she's moaning loudly.

"Yes, right there!" Amy said, gripping the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's quills more with both hands.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male only moaned at this.

"Take it all baby, fuck, you're pussy suck so well." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pounded his right index and middle fingers inside without missing a beat.

"Ahhhh." Amy said, moaning.

Amy panted on the bed as she was a little exhausted until the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male put his arms under each of her legs and held it open as he added his right ring finger while he continuously suck her clit, tugging it once in a while.

"That's it. Feel it baby, feel it." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male groaned and ran his tongue to his lower lips as his hard cock rubbing to her side.

"I-I'm...p-please..." Amy said, panting.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male knew that Amy is at the edge and he kissed the inside of her left thigh and he kissed it thoroughly. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male moved more on the bed towards Amy a little more.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male settled himself between Amy's legs as he felt the tip of his cock on her pussy. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male sucked on Amy's left nipple like a hungry child while rubbing her hard on to her wet womanhood. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's cock glide down her clit making him snap his abs and grinded faster.

"Fuck it." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said positioning his cock to Amy's pussy with his right hand.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male looked down at Amy as if waiting for an approval and she slowly nodded.

That was all the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male needed to shove his large cock into Amy's opening.

Amy gasped and her eyes widened at how big the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's cock was.

"I'm sorry. If it's hurting you, I'll take it out!"

"N-no, I-I just need to adjust... hmmm!" Amy said, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male softly kissed Amy's left shoulder to calm her down as he started to pant. Moving slowly and nuzzling his face on Amy's neck, the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male enjoyed the feel of her hot insides hugging his rock hard cock. Licking Amy's fur and skin, the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male feel her moaning get louder so he suck on her sweet spot while beginning to pound faster.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male chuckled as he stroke his raging length with his right hand.

_"I feel so new, so alive. I-I want more. Deeper. I want to venture her insides. To please her."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

"Fuck, fuck. You're so tight. You feel so good. All my dreams, fuck, you're all I asked... All I want... hmmm... Yes clenched around me!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, panting.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pounded relentlessly and placed his hands on either side of Amy, hammering on her harder than before. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male felt Amy tightened around him again and he shouted, closing his eyes.

"Ahhh... Y-yes more... Please don't st-stop. It feels s-so good." Amy said, moaning.

Amy's arms were wrapped around the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's shoulders as she left bruises, she was moaning uncontrollably.

"No! Hmmm... I'll never stop! I'll never fucking stop- fuck!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

Amy didn't know how long she will last.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male smirked as he lifted Amy's legs with both hands.

"I-It feels so good!" Amy said, moaning.

"I want to fuck you deep." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male carried Amy's legs into his shoulders with both hands and increased the speed of his thrust and he sucked in gulps of air.

_"She feels so good... Really good."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

"Yes, feel it babe, fuck!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The bed started to hit the wall as the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male fucked Amy hard and fast as her pussy started to contract.

"Sooo pure...You'll never forget us after this. You'll never-ucCKKKK BABYYY."

"So tight! Fucking hell!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male took hold of Amy's behind with both hands and pulled her lower body up to meet his thrust.

"Oh, yes! I...Please h-harder! Don't stop!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

With the last of her strength, Amy moved from the amount of please from the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male studied every detail of Amy's body, her tear stained face from pleasure, long quills that sprawled everywhere, her tightly shut eyes as she was close to her climax. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pounded into Amy harder with longer strokes.

"Ahh, I'm- I'm..." Amy said, moaning.

"Not yet. Not fucking yet!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male started to slow down but made sure that he was pounding was still hard.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy's lips softly and nuzzled her neck not even stopping to a gentle thrust. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male listened to Amy's voiceless shouts and moans as he continued thrusting.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male chuckled a little as he laid his right hand on the left side of Amy's cheek softly, watching her with hooded eyes.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male pounded so hard that Amy's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male shouted before he lifted Amy's legs and bend her body so that her knees are touching the bed.

"Ahhh! Please more! I b-beg of you!" Amy said, moaning.

Amy's moans made the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thrust harder than before as his balls slapped her behind and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed to the room.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male moaned when Amy clenched around him, knowing that she's almost there. The pleasure was building up inside of Amy.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male grinned down at Amy mischievously before he started to tease her nub with his right hand while he kept on thrusting.

"D-don't stop... hmmmm...!" Amy said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy again while his tongue went into her mouth then he stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"I want to see you come undone for me, baby. Fuck yes!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male shouted every word as he bang into Amy over and over again.

"Ahhhh!" Amy said.

Amy squirt around the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's cock with her eyes closed and her nails digging into his shoulders with both hands.

_"She looks so beautiful. Like an angel. I-I want more..."_ the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male thought.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male groaned as he let Amy as he hovered above her, panting. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male slowed down his movements as he whispered into Amy's left ear.

"Beautiful baby, but we're not done yet." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, whispering.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male wrapped his arms around Amy and carried her up so she was straddling him. Amy was sore that she can't even seat up and the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male took hold of her behind with both hands and helped her bounce up and down to his cock.

"Fuck! You're so hot, so wet..." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

Amy gripped the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's shoulders with both hands.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male placed his left hand on Amy's right cheek and carressed it as he felt her relax.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said before placing his left hand on Amy's right hip.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male placed his right hand on Amy's left hip as he screwed harder as he move her hips in circular motion. The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male could feel his cock hitting a spot making Amy's hands grip his shoulders more. A big grin appeared on The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's face.

"I found your spot, I guess I'll be making you cum again." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male positioned into Amy's spot making her highly sensitive. Amy was screaming in no time and gripped the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's shoulders even more and he began to pant and he know anytime now he would shoot his seeds inside her.

"Cum with me beautiful..." the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said, looking down at Amy only to see pleasure in her eyes.

"I-It's so good..." Amy said, moaning.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male kissed Amy gently on the lips and rubbed her quills with his right hand.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male met Amy's bounce with upward thrust which made her moan.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male roared.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male repeated his actions words over and over, tattooing it on Amy's walls. Amy's eyes rolled at the back of her head when her orgasm came.

"Yes!" Amy said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male felt Amy clench tighter around him.

"Oh fuck! So tight! Milk my cock!" the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was restless as he thrusted inside of Amy.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said.

Amy came again but this time, the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male came with her but he still continued to thrust until all of his load was inside of her.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male rolled himself and Amy over so that he was on top of her and kissed her neck before he placed the grey bed sheets over their bodies with his left hand.

The unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male chuckled as Amy panted softly. That night was amazing the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog and Amy did it many times until they were both tired and go to sleep. From left to tight, the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male and Amy laid together.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

The morning came along with the sun shining so brightly at the window, Amy scrunched her closed eyes when the sunlight was on her face and and turned away from it to the left side. Amy's right hand glided to the other side of the bed as she suddenly something.

Amy woke up before she rubbed her closed eyes with her right hand and slowly opened her eyes to see a sleeping unknown left peach colored arm on her.

Amy raised her upper half as she covered herself with the bed sheets with both hands then she noticed a sleeping unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male and she had a pounding headache.

_"What happened last night? I can't remember how I get here and what I'm doing here?"_ Amy thought to herself and looked around at her surroundings.

Amy looked down at the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male again that was holding her with both arms and found that he is very handsome.

_"I can't believe I slept with a very attractive guy and the way I feel the soreness in between my thighs that we had sex more than once."_ Amy thought.

After contemplating her situation, Amy slowly removed the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male's arms from her body so she could get up. Amy held her breath when the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male started moving then she heaved a sigh when he just switch his position to the left side.

Amy slowly got up from the bed and to find her clothes that is scattered on the floor and put them on one by one with both hands. Amy went into the bathroom and turned on the lights with her left hand before she went to the sink to wash her face and presentable as she can with both hands.

...

5 minutes later.

When Amy got out from the bathroom she look at the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male that is still on the bed and when she saw that he was still asleep then went out of the hotel room with her left hand.

...

10 minutes later.

Outside.

When Amy went outside of the hotel, she saw the name 'Hotel de Blanc' in red letters before she called a cab. Amy's cab arrived before she went inside of it.

...

1 hour later.

ATOZ Apartment.

The ATOZ Apartments are lavender buildings with dark brown roofs.

Amy took a shower right away when she arrive at her apartment and scrubbed her body real good with a loofah with both hands. Amy couldn't help but wonder about what happened last night and she couldn't forget how attractive the unknown cobalt blue hedgehog male was and her one night stand with.

_"I'm not actually that kind of person to have a one night stand with and it's the very first time that ever happened to me."_ Amy thought. _"Ugh! I should stop thinking about him, he's just a one night stand."_

Amy got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around her body with both hands then stood at the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Amy had a lot of hickeys on her body, on her neck, her chest, and her stomach. Amy can't remember what happened that night no matter how much she tried it only make her headache worst. Amy couldn't still believe that she had a one night stand with a total stranger. After so much thinking about what happened last night she just convinced herself that they will never see each other again and it made her mind at ease.

Amy walked out of her bathroom and went to her dark brown cortinella cherry chest dresser and found dark grey bra and panties and her casual house clothes, a short sleeved light green shirt and long beige pants.

Amy was too tired to do anything, so she decided to read a dark green book in her living room.

...

Tomorrow.

Morning.

Amy, in her night clothes, a short sleeved red night gown, woke up early to go to work today because she still had some work to do.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy took a shower and came out wearing her office outfit and shoes. After Amy was done drying her quills and put it into a long simple loose braided hairstyle. Amy went to the kitchen to fix herself toast, scrambled eggs, and orange juice for breakfast and honey ham and cheese sandwiches and cherry yogurt for lunch.

...

20 minutes later.

Amy look at the time at watch on her left hand and smile when she saw that she still had a lot of time.

Amy headed out of her apartment and locked her door with her left hand and made sure that it was totally locked and made her way to the street and hailed a taxi. Once Amy was in the cab she couldn't help but think about the very handsome cobalt blue hedgehog male that she had a one night stand with and she was lost in her thoughts that she did not notice that the taxi had stop.

"Miss." an orange monkey male with yellow eyes said.

"Oh, sorry." Amy said, coming out of her thoughts.

Amy paid the orange monkey male taxi driver and got out right away for she still had a lot more work to do.

...

15 minutes later.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Amy arrived at her table and started with her work right away for she didn't want her boss to punish her if she find out that it's not done yet but she also realized that some of the paperwork that she handed to her is not exactly part of her job.

"Hi, Amy. why are you so early?" Shade asked when she saw Amy was already starting her work.

"I don't want our boss to say I'm slacking at work." Amy said to Shade.

Amy suddenly stopped working and she jumped in her seat when Shade bang her hands on the table. Amy looked up at Shade in surprise and she saw her looking down at her in wide eye.

"What the heck is wrong with you woman? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Amy asked Shade while her hands were on her chest.

_"This woman really know how scare people."_ Amy thought.

"What is that red thing in your neck? Shade asked Amy with her eyes wide open.

_"How could she notice such a small details when its almost fading?"_ Amy thought.

Amy touched her neck with her left hand as if she didn't know what Shade was talking about. Amy was really not ready to talk about that night with her friends as they were going to ask her with so many questions.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, playing oblivious to Shade's question.

Shade look like she didn't believe Amy and was about to say something when their boss, Diane Aardvark, a lavender-grey aardvark female with dark purple eyes, clears her throat.

"Please get back to work and stop gossiping at work!" Diane said.

Shade walked to her workstation but not before giving Amy with an 'I'm not done with you.' look. Amy give her a bright smile and went back to work on her black computer.

...

A few hours later.

Night Time.

The day went by so quickly and as always Amy was the last one to go home. Amy had to finish all of her task today because she will be going to the mechanic shop get her car tomorrow and might not be able to come to work early.

...

2 minutes later.

After saving all her work in the computer, Amy gathered her things and made her way to the elevator and push the going down button with her left hand. After sometime the elevator opens and Amy was standing there shocked when she saw a red squirrel male and a light brown cat woman were making out inside and they did not even notice that she was watching them. Amy was the one who felt embarrassed by what she saw so she turn around and went to the stairs instead.

...

2 months later.

Accevive Corporation.

Diane's Office.

Morning.

Amy was busy typing on her computer when Diane called her name.

"Ms. Rose, come to my office." Diane said.

Amy stopped typing and walked to Diane's office and opened the door with her left hand.

"Ms. Rose, I want you to give this documents to the CEO's office." Diane said once Amy inside her office.

"Um, Mrs. Diane Aardvark, I haven't been to the CEO's office before." Amy said to Diane. "And besides I am not actually the one who delivers the documents."

"I know that Ms. Rose but this is requested to by the CEO." Diane said, walking over to Amy with medium sized stack of white papers.

That left Amy no choice but to comply.

"Okay, I will do that right away Ma'am." Amy said.

When Diane stopped right in front of her, Amy carried the files that she handed to her.

Amy turned around and walked outside of Diane's office then went straight to the elevators and entered before the doors closed.

_"This is so heavy. Why do I have to do this? I don't have superhuman strength."_ Amy thought.

The CEO's office was located to the top floor of the building. Amy heard that they have 2 CEOs, they were half-brothers from what she heard. Amy haven't seen her bosses' faces.

_"Maybe it's because I did not go to the party that the old owner held to introduced the new CEOs'. I got sick so I did not get to attend the event."_ Amy thought.

When the door open to the top floor Amy slowly walked out of the elevator while balancing the files in her hands. Amy walked through the long hallway that has glass walls but you couldn't see inside. When Amy took left turn she see a pineapple yellow chipmunk female with prussian blue eyes and wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt, short skirt, black jacket, and black high heels, setting a table that was located in the corner. Amy hurriedly approach the pineapple yellow chipmunk female table for the files were very heavy.

"Excuse me, is the CEOs' office?" Amy asked when she reached the pineapple yellow chipmunk female's table to get her attention.

"Yes, what do you need?" the pineapple yellow chipmunk female asked, not even looking at Amy and just keep doing her work.

"I have this file for the CEO, my boss said this is important." Amy said.

The pineapple yellow chipmunk female looked up at Amy and narrowed her eyes. "Okay, just put that in here." she said, pointing at the space on her table right side of her desk with her right index finger.

Amy walked to the desk and slowly placed the stack of papers and tried to file them neatly. One of the files drop on the floor so Amy bend down to pick it up with her left hand. Amy suddenly heard a door being open and she looked up to see 2 muscular hedgehog men standing there looking down at her as they both were a suit.

The hedgehog male on the left side was a jet black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills with crimson red eyes and wearing a black tailored armani suit with a dark red dress shirt and a black tie while the hedgehog male on the right was cobalt blue with emerald green eyes and wearing a black armani suit with a light blue dress shirt, and a black tie. Amy was staring wide eyed when she recognized the cobalt blue hedgehog on the right side. Amy stood up right away and placed the file back in the table with her left hand and turned around.

_"Oh no, please don't make him recognized me."_ Amy thought, hoping in her mind.

"What are you doing here?" the black and red hedgehog male asked Amy.

"I'm just told to deliver some files here, sir." Amy said while her back was still facing the 2 hedgehog males.

"But I'm done so I better go. Good day, sir." Amy said then walked out of the room to the elevator as fast as possible.

When Amy was inside the elevator she looked up to see they were still standing looking at her. The cobalt blue hedgehog male in the black suit was looking intently at Amy and then she thought he kind of recognized her. The elevator door closes but it doesn't settle Amy's nerves.

_"I can't believe I slept with one of my bosses."_ Amy thought.

…

A few hours later.

Night Time.

Amy had a few minutes left before she can go home.

"Ms. Rose?" Diane asked to Amy as she approach her table.

"Yes ma'am? Do you need me with something?" Amy asked.

"The CEOs' requested you to go their office." Diane said while observing Amy's reaction.

Diane was kinda suspicious about the situation.

"You did not do something stupid, right?" Diane asked when Amy didn't say anything.

"No ma'am, Do you know why they want to see me?" Amy asked rather confused.

Amy just shook her head.

"I think you should go and find out." Diane said.

Amy stood up and walked towards the elevators and entered before the doors closed.

_"I wonder what they called me to their office for? Did he recognize me?"_ Amy thought, nervously.

When the doors opened again, Amy stepped and stopped in front of the CEOs' office door. Amy knocked on the dark brown double doors with golden knobs and she heard a voice.

"Come in." a deep male voice said.

Amy took a huge breath and slowly opened the doors with both hands then walked inside.

Amy looked around to see that the CEOs' office was very spacious with a big black cushion seats in the side with a large dark grey wooden desk in the center as their desk was placed in the center and she also saw a few paintings on the wall of blood red full moon and black forest, a dark blue ocean with a white full moon and dark grey clouds, and pictures of themselves.

_"If you were all wondering I only knew my bosses name but I haven't seen their faces."_ Amy thought.

Amy looked down at the desk and only one of the bosses was there which was the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

"Ms. Rose, please sit down." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said, gesturing Amy to sit that is in front of his desk with his right hand.

"I see that you have just started working here a few months ago." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male was looking at some papers with his left hand and Amy was guessing it was her file.

"Yes sir." Amy said, relieve that the cobalt blue hedgehog male did not know her at all.

Amy walked forward and sat down in the chair a few feet away from the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male was still reading Amy's file and she couldn't help but stare at his handsome face. Amy thought the cobalt blue hedgehog male felt her gaze because he looked at her and eyes cast down on her body.

"Did we meet before?" the cobalt blue hedgehog male asked.

"No, we didn't." Amy said immediately.

Amy saw the cobalt blue hedgehog male stunned by her answer so she compose herself.

"I'm sorry, um, we haven't met before sir." Amy said, calmly.

Though deep inside of Amy, she was very nervous.

"Really? 'Cause I'm sure I remember you. How your body feel next to mine and how you beg me to take you?" Sonic questioned, smirking when he saw Amy's jaw dropped.

Amy couldn't help blush at that memory but she didn't want the cobalt blue hedgehog male to know that she knew what he meant.

_"Wow, can he get anymore blunt than that."_ Amy thought to herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." Amy said as she kind of nervous now when the cobalt blue hedgehog male stood up from his seat and walked towards her.

The cobalt blue hedgehog male had a mischievous glint in the cobalt blue hedgehog male's eyes.

_"Oh no, this is not good."_ Amy thought.

"Would you like me to 'refresh' your memorize, Ms. Rose?" the cobalt blue hedgehog male asked then started to come near Amy.

Amy leaned away from the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

"No need for that sir, I think I-I remember it now and yes that's right I remember it." Amy said giving the cobalt blue hedgehog male an awkward smile.

Amy stood up as she realized that she wasn't called here about work related things and she stood up and put as much distance between her and the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

"Sir-" Amy said but was cut off by the cobalt blue hedgehog male.

"Just call by my name Amy, it's Sonic. After all we have been more close so need to be formal." the cobalt blue hedgehog male said standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Sir, if you called me here to talk about what happened that night. I don't think it's appropriate since you are my boss and I'm your employee. I better take my leave now sir." Amy said, turning around and walking to the door.

Amy was about to turn one of the knobs with her left hand when Sonic pulled her to face him with his right hand then slammed her body to the door.

"I know you are something else, you are not like other girls I met." Sonic said while putting his hands on the door caging Amy.

Sonic's face was so close to Amy then she turned her face away to the left side then he put his face to on the left side of her neck, making her shiver.

Sonic placed light kisses on Amy's neck as she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning but a little moan escape her lips when he nipped her left ear. Amy turned her hands into her fists so she won't be tempted to hold Sonic close to her then she came to her senses that what she was letting him do to her isn't right so she pushed him away with all her might with both hands. Sonic stumbled back and Amy used that as a chance to turn the door knob with her left hand.

Amy ran all the way to the elevator and repeatedly push the button with her left index finger as to make it open right away. Amy look behind her to see Sonic leaning in the right office doorway with a smirk on his face before she turned back then looked down. Amy heard the elevator open and she moved to get inside only to bump into someone. Amy shrieked and was about to fall on her behind when hands caught her and circle his arms around her waist. Amy looked up to see her other boss.

"Watch where you're going? We don't want you getting hurt now, do we?" the black and red hedgehog male asked right to Amy's face.

Amy could feel the black and red hedgehog male holding her tightly with both hands.

"I- I'm sorry sir." Amy said pulling away of the black and red hedgehog male's hold with both hands. "G-good bye."

Amy walked away quickly and inside the elevator as she didn't expect that and with a determination of staying as far away from the black and red hedgehog male and Amy.

For Amy, men like them don't look for someone like her. With that thought in here mind Amy started to go home.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

ATOZ Apartment.

Amy's Unit.

Morning.

Amy, in her night clothes, woke up with her alarm ringing on her light brown nightstand on the left side she raised her upper half and turned off the alarm with her left hand but she didn't feel like going to work after what happened yesterday.

Amy couldn't think of any reasons why the black and red hedgehog and Sonic would do this to her. Since Amy didn't know anything about her bosses so she search them in the internet and also asked her friends if they know anything. Amy's suspicions were right that they are big players and she didn't want to get involved with any of them. With that in mind, Amy had to get ready for work.

...

3 hours later.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Day Time.

Everything at work is the same as always and Amy relieved that the personnel who usually delivered the documents is back to work. Blaze, Shade, and Amy were going clubbing again since it was the weekend. Blaze and Shade were quite shocked that Amy agreed. Most of the time Blaze and Shade would have had to drag Amy just to go with them. For Amy, it was a best time for she didn't want to be alone in her apartment.

...

CEOs' Office.

The black and red hedgehog male saw that his brother, Sonic was taking interest on that rosy pink hedgehog girl. Amy was quite a beauty indeed and the black and red hedgehog male noticed that it was the first time he saw her outside his and Sonic's office. Amy looks so innocent but anyone can never tell it, she might be hiding something.

The black and red hedgehog male and Sonic had somethings in common and that was sharing their women. Other people may not understand it but the black and red hedgehog male and Sonic didn't care as long as they were both happy. Sadly the black and red hedgehog male and Sonic haven't met the right girl yet. Sonic was trying to convince him about that rosy pink hedgehog girl he slept with. Sometimes, the black and red hedgehog male and Sonic just did their own thing but he was a bit mad at him for sleeping with their employee.

Though Sonic said that this Amy girl doesn't know him and the black and red hedgehog male at all. The black and red hedgehog male was still not convinced.

_"You maybe wondering why I'm so wary about this is because we are being fooled before and we were so into her that we did not notice that she is actually a gold-digging bitch. Sonic told me that maybe she is the girl and we should give it a shot. I don't think she is the one."_ the black and red hedgehog male thought.

...

A few hours later.

Night Palace.

Night Time.

The black and red hedgehog male, in his usual outfit, was at one of the clubs he and Sonic own 'Night Palace'.

The black and red hedgehog male was at the V.I.P. area standing up and looking down at the dance floor and also to the group of girls having drinks in the bar, Amy is one of them. The black and red hedgehog male was waiting for an opportunity to talk to her alone.

...

Shade and Blaze went to the dance floor after they had 2 shots of tequila. Amy wasn't in the mood and with what happened to her the last time as she didn't want anymore careless actions.

…

"Amy, fancy meeting you here." a deep male voice said.

Amy heard someone talk next to her on the right side and turned to see that it was the black and red hedgehog male that was one of her bosses as she learned that his name was 'Shadow The Hedgehog'.

"I hope I can say the same." Amy said countering then turned to the dark green crocodile bartender to order another shot.

"So, is this your way to catch rich men and slept with them?" Shadow asked out of the blue.

Amy quickly looked at Shadow as she was dumbfounded by his crude words.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, confused.

"I'm just asking since I found out this is where you got my brother and slept with him." Shadow said.

_"He is accusing me of being a whore and a gold-digger?"_ Amy thought, annoyed.

"You may think you got my brother wrap around your hands. I will not let you. So you better stay away from him and me, or you will be sorry." Shadow said, taking out his black leather wallet from his right pocket with his right hand and took out some dollar bills on the counter with his left hand and stood up.

Shadow placed his wallet back in his pants with his right hand. "Here, I paid for your drinks." he said then walked away.

Amy watched as Shadow walked in the crowd until she couldn't see him anymore.

Amy couldn't believe that Shadow was such a jerk. Now Amy knew what's Shadow's true color. As if Amy would want to be one of those girls who would phrase Shadow and Sonic. With all of her life experience Amy knew enough to figure out people and her bosses were so far wasn't in her good book.

Amy started to look for Blaze and Shade on the dance floor and found them dancing with an attractive silver wolf with ocean blue eyes and an attractive dirty blonde hedgehog male with dark green eyes.

Sometimes Amy envied Blaze and Shade because they were so carefree.

Since Amy was in a foul mood and even how much she tried to not to be affected by Shadow's words as it still hurts. All of Amy's life that's been happening to her. Even if you don't do anything wrong you are always the bad guy because of your life status.

With a long sigh, Amy walked away from the bar and decided to call it a night as she moved through the crowd and outside as she started walking to her car.

Amy was halfway to her car when there were 4 bloody drunk animal men, 1 merlot red fox with eggplant purple eyes, 1 cyber grape purple hedgehog with seaweed green eyes, 1 rust yellow gorilla with azure blue eyes, and 1 tawny brown cat with pickle green eyes, blocking her way and surrounding her.

"Well, what's a beautiful girl doing here all alone?" a tawny brown cat male asked.

"It's none of your business." Amy said annoyed, getting ready to defend herself.

The rust yellow gorilla male was about to take a hold of Amy with his right hand.

"Hey! What's the problem here?" a familiar deep voice asked.

Amy turned around to see that Shadow was there and he's the last person she wanted to see.

"Who are-?" a merlot red fox male asked but was cut off.

"He's nobody and his help is absolutely not needed." Amy said as she glared at Shadow.

"I saw them harassing you so I come. I thought you needed a hand or you like to be harass also?" Shadow questioned, getting angry by Amy's behavior when she had all the right to be angry.

"I got it all under control. For your information I don't play damsel in distress." Amy said.

Amy turned around and passed the 4 animal men until the cyber grape purple hedgehog male caught a hold of her right hand with his right hand. So Amy turned to face the cyber grape purple hedgehog male and gave him a hard punch in the face with her left fist that it knock him out cold.

"What?" Amy asked Shadow, the merlot red fox male, the cyber grape purple hedgehog male, the rust yellow gorilla male, and tawny brown cat male when they were all quiet and stared at her with their mouths open.

"Looks like you got the wrong girl to mess with." Amy said.

Then the merlot red fox male, the cyber grape purple hedgehog male, the rust yellow gorilla male, and tawny brown cat male snapped out of their thoughts and carry their friend.

"I-" Shadow said but was cut off.

"Don't think I forgot what you said to me in the bar. I hate to break it to you but men like you and your brother is not my kind of men. You actually proved me about what I thought about rich people." Amy said.

"And what would that be?" Shadow asked.

"People like you are hypocrite. You look down on people just because they are poor." Amy said. "Does making people feel miserable about themselves make you happy? Well I hope your overjoyed..."

With that being said, Amy turned around and walk towards her car before she pulled out her key from her left pocket with her left hand opened the door with her left and started the car then drove away.

...

8 weeks later.

ATOZ Apartment.

Amy's Unit.

Night Time.

Many weeks have passed and Amy's life turned back to normal. The 2 big bosses CEOs' Shadow and Sonic also went back to their player ways, not that she minds what they do. Amy liked her peaceful life and her love life might sucks at the moment but someday she will find that someone for her.

Tonight Amy was preparing herself for the company's anniversary party as she was wearing a floor length off shoulders scarlet red dress with a long slit to the left side that showcases her whole legs. Amy was holding a silver purse with her left hand.

Amy had her quills down as it was slightly wavy and she didn't need make up because of her natural beauty. Blaze and Shade were the ones who chose Amy's dress. When Amy wasn't contented with her looks as she put on her 3 inch high heeled scarlet red shoes on with both hands.

...

5 minutes later.

Amy went out of my apartment and drive myself to where the party was taken place.

...

30 minutes later.

Emerald Coast.

The Grand Gold Flicky Hotel.

Outside.

Amy arrived at the place and texted Blaze and Shade with both hands on her silver phone if they were already inside and wait for their responds. Blaze and Shade responded to Amy that they were inside and said that they will meet her at the hallway. Amy got out of her car and locked it before she texted Blaze and Shade that she was going in and she composed herself and walked cautiously towards the building.

_"Well, I'm not used to wear high heels and most of all walk in this death trap. I don't want to embarrass myself by meeting this shiny marble floor face first."_ Amy thought.

...

Inside.

Amy was going to meet Blaze and Shade in the hall as they are both were stunning in their dressing gown. Shade had on a mid thigh length black dress with high heeled black shoes and Blaze with her sparkling ankle length violet dress with fuchsia colored high heeled shoes. Blaze and Shade wore elegant high heels as they were a lot higher than Amy's.

...

1 minute later.

Gala Room.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy headed towards the gala room and they talked about how magnificent the Gala is as it was a big convention hall. Men and women were wearing expensive evening gowns. It was a silver gala room as there was a makeshift stage on the front, the tables surrounding the spacious dance floor and above hang a beautiful chandelier. The food was on the left side and the drinks and other beverages on the right side. Amy saw some people dancing to the dance floor with a slow music played by the light brown dog male beside the stage. Blaze, Shade, and Amy went to their table since the 2 hedgehog CEOs are going to give some speech.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy's table was located a few tables away from the stage. From left to right, Shadow and Sonic were on the stage having their speeches as they take turns on the microphone in front acknowledging people and giving their employees some motivation to work hard. Shadow and Sonic were looking magnificent in their Armani suit and sleek quill style.

After Shadow and Sonic's speeches everyone applauded including Blaze, Shade, and Amy. Shadow and Sonic went down to the stage to mingle and greeted their guests.

...

45 minutes later.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy were enjoying the food and even danced with the group of guys who are also employees. Blaze and Shade meet the employees before Amy arrived. The song changes from the upbeat to a slow dance music, Amy decided to go get a glass of wine from the drink table then sit on the table she came from.

...

8 minutes later.

Amy was drinking some kind of glass of white wine with her left hand when a blonde hedgehog male with hazel brown eyes who had on a white tuxedo stood by her table.

The unknown blonde hedgehog male offer his right hand. "Would you care for a dance?" he asked.

Amy looked up from her drink and stared up at the unknown blonde hedgehog male.

"Can I dance with the most beautiful girl of this party?" the unknown blonde hedgehog male asked with a charming smile adorning his face.

Amy didn't declined the unknown blonde hedgehog male's offer and accept his right hand with her left hand.

"Do you always say that to all the women you met at the party?" Amy asked as the unknown blonde hedgehog male leads her to the dance floor.

The unknown blonde hedgehog male was a very attractive hedgehog man oozing with sex appeals.

"Only to you my dear." the unknown blonde hedgehog male said.

Amy blushed at the unknown blonde hedgehog male's endearment. The unknown blonde hedgehog male and Amy stopped at the center of the dance floor and he caught her hands with both of his hands and place them around his neck and his hands were on her hips. The unknown blonde hedgehog male and Amy danced slowly to the music.

...

3 minutes later.

Amy finally broke the silence.

"So, who is the handsome man I'm dancing with?" Amy asked the unknown blonde hedgehog male.

"Oh baby, I'm wounded that you don't know me." the unknown blonde hedgehog male said faking hurt, pouting his lips dramatically.

Amy just rolled her eyes at the unknown blonde hedgehog male's antics.

"You really don't know me?" the unknown blonde hedgehog male asked when he saw that Amy was still waiting for his answer.

"If i know then I will not asked you, right?" Amy asked, retorting.

The unknown blonde hedgehog male smiled at that and Amy was almost swooning.

"Well then, I'm Razor Langston and I own a few restaurant and hotels and around the world. For your information I own this hotel." the unknown blonde hedgehog male said, proudly.

"Cocky much." Amy said to Razor.

It made Razor laugh.

"So you know about me but I don't know about you." Razor said, teasing Amy.

"Well I'm Amy Rose and I work at this company who's having their anniversary party." Amy said, gesturing to the party with her left hand for a moment.

"I am very much very much single at the age of 29." Razor said with a wink.

Amy laughed at that.

"Just in case you're wondering." Razor said.

Razor and Amy laughed together.

"I'm single too in case you want to know." Amy said, playing along.

Razor had a full smile on his face.

"But I'm not looking for a relationship." Amy said.

Razor laughed again and he twirled Amy around with his right hand and since she knew how to dance she caught onto his steps.

"I see you dance very well too." Razor said then he dipped Amy's head down.

Razor pulled Amy up and their faces only inches apart.

"I can say the same to you." Amy said, placing some distance between her and Razor.

Razor twirled Amy around, her back faces his front while he embraced her from behind. If people didn't know Razor and Amy here they would have thought were a couple. Amy could feel Razor's breath on her neck so she turned around and faced him.

"Your playing dirty Mr. Langston." Amy said to Razor.

Razor just smirked. "A man can try." he said.

"If I didn't know better, I think your flirting with me." Amy said to Razor.

"Is it working?" Razor asked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Nuh uh. You have to try a lot better than that." Amy said, playing a long.

Amy could sense that Razor was just teasing her.

"You are something else Ms. Rose." Razor said.

"Mr. Langston!" a male voice said from a distance.

Razor gave the unknown red-orange wolf male with dark brown eyes a nod.

"It's nice meeting you here Ms. Rose but I need to go. Enjoy the party." Razor said to Amy then leaned in to give her a kiss in her right cheek.

Amy blushed at Razor's gesture and bid him goodbye as he went over to the unknown red-orange wolf male and they walked together to talk alone.

...

6 minutes later.

Amy stood up from her table walked away as she was going to the restroom after she had her second glass of white wine. Amy wasn't planning on getting drunk tonight, since she will drive home.

...

7 minutes later.

Outside of Restoom.

Amy walked out of the restroom as she finished and washed her hands. When Amy walked a few steps, she suddenly bumped into somebody.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, apologizing.

Amy looked up at the person to see that it was Sonic and he looked down mad at her.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there." Amy said apologizing again, thinking that Sonic was mad at her for bumping into him.

Sonic take hold of Amy's hands with his right hand and started dragging her out of the hallway towards the elevator. Amy tried to pry her hands in Sonic's hold but is not letting me go.

"What are you doing? Sir, where are you taking me? Amy asked, annoyed.

Sonic didn't listen instead he push the buttons of the elevator rapidly with his left hand.

"Just tell me want you want, you don't have to drag me you know?" Amy asked.

Sonic push Amy inside the elevator with both hands and he turned to her after he push some buttons with his right hand.

"You are really testing my patience, Amy." Sonic said uttering while walking towards Amy.

Amy backed away on instinct.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked, rather confused.

Sonic stepped closer to Amy to comfort her as his face was only a few inches away from her face that she could smell his aftershave.

"I know you are avoiding me. May I know the reason, my dear Amy? Sonic asked.

"I don't know what your talking about sir." Amy said, faking her innocence.

Sonic gave Amy a knowing smile and she tried to calm herself because being close to him took an effect on her body. Amy kind of like her and Sonic's closeness.

_"Uhh, what am I thinking?"_ Amy thought.

"Really, then tell me why are there different people bringing documents in the office when I specifically told your department head to make you bring those files?" Sonic said in a serious tone.

Amy knew what Sonic was talking and she won't let him know that she did it on purpose.

"I-I was busy?" Amy questioned, reasoning out.

Amy shivered when Sonic's hands touch her face and traveled to her neck and to the valley of her breasts. Sonic looked down into Amy's eyes and she could see he had a proud smile on his face. Sonic's hands travel far down to Amy's thighs and placed his hands on her bare legs.

"I don't like seeing you with another man." Sonic said to Amy.

Amy could see the seriousness of Sonic's voice. _"Oh no, I am in a big trouble."_ she thought to herself.

"That time you land in my bed. Mine." Sonic said, indicating every words.

Amy was stunned by Sonic's words and she stayed calm.

"I'm not yours." Amy said, trying to get away from Sonic.

Sonic didn't move instead he pulled Amy closer to his body with both hands and he caught her hands and held them behind her back with his left hand. Sonic's right hand took a hold of Amy's chin and next thing she knew his was kissing her. Sonic's kiss was like a punishment and Amy felt like he put all his frustrations in the kiss. Sonic licked Amy's lips asking for entrance but she kept her mouth close.

Sonic let out a frustrated groan as his right hand slid down to Amy's exposed thighs then his hands went up to her core. Amy moaned when Sonic put some pressure at her core with his right hand and he used that opportunity shoved his tongue in her mouth and his on hers hungrily. Amy felt her restrain was melting away and she started kissing him back with the urgency. Amy didn't know why but this hedgehog male was making her feel things no other man can and she was so lost in the kiss. Sonic released Amy's hands with his left hand and she could feel him down there then their rational brains started thinking that he was way out of her league and she should be staying away from him. Amy heard Sonic groaned and grinded his manhood on her womanhood.

"You don't know how much I want you right now." Sonic said, whispering in Amy's left ear.

When Sonic said that Amy felt like someone splashed a cold water on her and she went back to her senses. Amy pushed Sonic away with both hands and he was caught off guard and stumbled back. If it was not a serious situation Amy would have laugh at Sonic's face.

The elevator door open and Amy hurriedly got out. Amy looked behind her on the left side to see Sonic standing there right at the elevator entrance then she looked forward and suddenly bumped into someone and she was about to fall on her butt then she grab his clothes with her left hand and made the person fall with her on the floor. Amy cried out in pain and she felt a lot of weight on her.

"I hate my life." Amy said, muttering to herself and looked up at the person on top of her.

"You got to be kidding me." Amy said out loud.

As it was her other boss, Shadow and he had a look of annoyance on his face and when he saw her he scowled but did not even move.

"Can you stand up already? Your heavy you know?" Amy asked while pushing Shadow off of her with both hands.

Shadow only stared at Amy with an amused expression on his face.

_"Bipolar much."_ Amy thought.

"So your saying that I'm fat?" Shadow asked.

Amy rolled her eyes at Shadow's statement.

"You seriously need to move. Your suffocating me." Amy said to Shadow, pushing him off her again with both hands.

Shadow was about to retort back but he and Amy noticed that someone was standing there beside their heads and guess what its her other boss, Sonic.

_"Can this night gets any better?''_ Amy thought, sarcastically.

"Well, isn't this a sight I to see. You're enjoying yourself brother." Sonic said.

Amy blushed from embarrassment. Shadow stood up and offer his right hand to Amy and she accepted it with her left hand and stood on her feet.

Amy released Shadow's right hand. "Leave me alone!" she said, shouting at both of Shadow and Sonic then stormed off.

Amy didn't see the same knowing look on the faces of both Shadow and Sonic.

...

2 hours and 8 minutes ago.

Shadow and Sonic were busy entertaining and greeting their guests. The Gala was a big event of Shadow and Sonic's company as they were doing great these past few years and their company was thriving and was going on top. Although Shadow and Sonic are successful they still felt like something was missing as they didn't have someone to share it with, someone they can treasure.

Sonic's eyes found that stubborn rosy pink hedgehog woman.

Amy was the only one who left Sonic's bed without him knowing. Most of the time, Sonic made women leave after a steamy night.

Amy was wearing a floor length scarlet red dress with a slit to the left side showcasing her creamy rosy pink and sexy legs to the world. Amy really was a sight to see and Sonic could see many men ogling at her but she was too oblivious to notice. Amy was drinking some kind of white wine all alone at the table.

Sonic watched as a blonde hedgehog male with hazel brown eyes approach Amy and asked her to dance. Sonic knows that blonde hedgehog male was the owner of the hotel where they held the Gala and he gritted his teeth and turned his hands into fists when he saw how he was holding Amy. Sonic could see that Amy was having fun dancing with that damn blonde hedgehog male .

_"This is not good."_ Sonic thought to himself.

Sonic couldn't let any man have Amy as she was the one for him and Shadow as they already talk about it. Shadow was a bit hesitant at first as he even confronted Amy and Sonic was furious when he found out. Now it would be more difficult to woo Amy and make her to like us. Shadow said he was just testing Amy and wanted to know if is not like those women he and Sonic met before. Sonic had to convince Shadow many times to give it a try. Finally Shadow said 'yes' but with the situation now that Amy avoiding him and Sonic like the plaque. Sonic thought he and Sonic needed a plan to get Amy and he should've been the one dancing with her and she should be smiling at her. After sometimes, Sonic saw Amy went to her table and drunk more wine.

When Amy stood up and went to restroom Sonic followed her immediately. The time Amy got out, she didn't even see Sonic there and just bumped into him. Amy looked up at Sonic surprised and apologized 2 times but he was not having any of it. Sonic was very mad that blonde hedgehog male touch what was his and he took a hold of her hands with his right hand and drag her out of the party and headed towards the elevators.

When Sonic and Amy are inside the elevator, he stalked towards her while she backed away until she didn't have anywhere else to go. Being close to Amy made Sonic want to feel her and hold her and he could still remember how responsive her body was to his touch. Amy's body shivered to Sonic's touch and it made him feel proud that he had an effect on her. Sonic knew Amy felt the same but was just fighting it and he didn't like it. Amy was struggling and pushing Sonic away with both hands then he remembered how she enjoyed the company of that blonde hedgehog male. It made Sonic very angry so he kissed Amy with all of his frustrations. Once Sonic got to taste Amy's luscious lips, he wanted more of her then she started kissing him back with the same passion and hunger but then she caught him off guard and push him away with both hands. The elevator door opens and Amy was in a second.

_"Wow, that woman is fast."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic couldn't help but laughed at Amy's action and she got out and saw her fast walk in the hallway. Amy looked at Sonic and didn't see Shadow in her way. Both Shadow and Amy stumbled to the floor.

_"It's a good site to see indeed."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic gave Shadow sometime with Amy.

After a minute, Sonic approached Shadow and Amy and that's just when they got up from the floor. Amy face flashed red and Sonic thought she was embarrassed. Amy stood up on her feet and shouted at Shadow and Sonic to leave her alone and they watched her walk to the other elevator and push the button like a mad woman with her left hand. Shadow and Sonic have the same knowing smile on their faces.

Shadow turned to Sonic and patted him on the left shoulder with his right hand.

"Good job brother, I think you're right she really is the one." Shadow said.

Sonic gave Shadow a broad smile.

"Let's go back to the party." Sonic said to Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic both got in the elevator.

...

2 minutes later.

_"The nerve of those men."_ Amy thought, grumbled under her breath.

Amy thought that Shadow and Sonic already moved on to another women but she was so wrong. Now Shadow and Sonic were both conspiring against Amy and she didn't want to know what game they were playing but she had a feeling that it's not good. Amy was already at the hallway leading to the Gala but she could still feel the fast beating of her heart.

As Amy arrived at the party she went directly to where the drinks was located and got herself another glass of white wine with her left hand.

_"Fuck being sober."_ Amy thought.

Amy thought that she had drunk a lot of wine because she was totally wasted and her surroundings was spinning then she passed out.

...

A few hours later.

Unknown Mansion.

One of the Rooms.

Morning.

Amy was woken up by the rays of the sun coming in from the wide windows and she got up and held her head. Amy had a pounding headache and she felt like she was hit by a truck. It only register to Amy that she wasn't in her apartment and she looked around at her surroundings as she didn't remember what happened last night and how she got here.

Amy looked at herself and under the covers with both hands and she saw that she was wearing an oversized light grey t-shirt that belong to a man. Amy scrambled out of the bed and let out a loud shriek and she face planted herself on the bedroom floor.

After a few seconds the door burst open there from left to right, Sonic and Shadow with concern expression on their face. Shadow and Sonic both laugh at Amy's expense. Amy scowled at Shadow and Sonic before she stood up on her feet and cross her arms on her chest. Shadow and Sonic's gazes went to Amy's breasts and shamelessly check her out and it made her blush but hid it.

"Hey, my eyes are up here you perverts." Amy said to Shadow and Sonic.

Shadow and Sonic's stares made Amy squirmed in place then she remembered what happened in the elevator with Sonic. The thought made Amy blush even more.

"How did I get here?" Amy asked since she didn't remember anything. "And where am I?" looking around the room around.

"You are at our house. We took you here since you passed out at the party." Shadow said to Amy.

Shadow went inside the room and went to night stand and took out a bottle of ibuprofen with his left hand and twisted it open with his right hand.

Shadow placed the bottle down on the black nightstand with his left hand. "Here take this." he said, handing Amy 2 orange pills with his right hand and a glass of water with his left hand.

Amy stared down at the 2 orange pills and a glass of water and didn't take it.

Shadow sighed and put the pills and the glass of water in Amy's hands with both hands.

"It will help with your headache." Shadow said, reassuring Amy.

Amy placed the 2 orange pills in her mouth with her right hand and washed it down with some of the water with her left hand.

"You can take a shower if you want. There's a towel and extra toothbrush in the cabinet." Shadow said to Amy.

As Amy placed the glass of water down on the night stand with her left hand, she remembered that she wasn't in her clothes last night but she was in an oversized t-shirt.

"Okay, where is my clothes and who change me?" Amy asked Shadow since Sonic is nowhere to be found.

Shadow's eyes looked down on Amy's body then smirked.

"I changed you last night. By the way black suits you. You look sexy and ravishing." Shadow said making Amy blush.

Amy was uncomfortable knowing that Shadow saw her in her black lingerie.

"I'm taking a shower." Amy said to avoid anymore embarrassment.

Amy went to the bathroom and closed it with a loud bang with her left hand. Even when Amy was inside she can still hear Shadow's laughter outside.

_"Men are confusing and they say we are the difficult ones."_ Amy thought.

Amy was in awe when she got to see Shadow and Sonic's bathroom. It was so big, a bathtub that can fit 6 people, a shower with glass stall and black marble sink-with cabinet under it. Shadow and Sonic had a variety of soaps and there was also vanilla candles. Amy didn't know why Shadow and Sonic had those. After looking for the towels and spare toothbrush, Amy went to take a shower.

...

20 minutes later.

Amy went out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel since she didn't have clothes. In the bed laid an oversized dark grey t-shirt and black boxers. Amy wore it since she didn't have a choice. After drying her quills and let it fall freely, Amy went out of the room and she looked around and wonder where to find Shadow and Sonic.

...

3 minutes later.

Amy walked through the hallways until she found the staircase and slowly walked down and admired the magnificent house or should she say mansion.

Amy smelt a wonderful smell of food and clanging of pans and she followed the noise and found Shadow and Sonic are in the kitchen cooking and they made small talk and mention Amy's name.

"I can hear you, you know." Amy said, making her presence known.

Shadow and Sonic just gave a warm smile and gesture for Amy to sit in the chair by the counter in the middle.

"You must be hungry. Here we cook for you." Sonic said, giving Amy a plate full of food and a fork and spoon with his left hand and a glass of juice with his right hand.

Amy's stomach grumbled at the smell of food and she blushed.

"You're cute when you blush." Shadow said, sitting beside Amy on the left side.

Amy looked down at her plate to see a greek omelette with feta cheese and mint leaves, 2 croissants, a sausage, and a chocolate raspberry parfait.

Amy picked up the fork with her left hand and cut a little piece of the omelette before stabbed it and ate it. Amy moaned in enjoyment at the taste of the omelette and how it was amazing.

Sonic sat down on the right side of Amy.

"Glad you like it." Sonic said when he saw Amy moan and inhale her food.

Both Shadow and Sonic also started eating their breakfast.

...

15 minutes later.

After breakfast Shadow and Sonic insist that they will drive Amy back to the my apartment. So Amy was in the living room with long light brown pants waiting for Shadow and Sonic to come down. Amy felt sleepy since her headache is starting to come back and she laid on the black polaris contemporary leather with white objects couch and decided to take a nap while she waits.

...

3 hours later.

Day Time.

Amy actually sleep longer than she thought because when she woke up she was sleeping on Sonic's lap and her head on his left shoulder. Amy got up and looked around and she saw Shadow on the right side of them watching some football on the large wall mounted black flat screen television.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Amy asked, grabbing a bag with her dress inside of it with her left hand.

"You look tired so we just let you sleep." Sonic said, his eyes on the television.

"Can you take me home now?" Amy asked Shadow and Sonic.

Shadow and Sonic nodded before the 3 of them headed out to their garage as it was filled with many expensive cars.

Amy looked around in awe. _"They own this many cars."_ she thought.

Shadow and Sonic decided to go with a black and red Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita.

...

35 minutes later.

ATOZ Apartment.

Outside.

When Shadow, Sonic, and Amy arrived at Amy's apartment, she opened the door with her right hand and slowly stepped out.

"Thank you." Amy said closing the door with both hands and walked towards her unit.

Amy was about to go in her apartment when she unlocked it with her left hand until Shadow and Sonic called her name.

"You will be our new personal assistant. See you on Monday, Amy." Shadow said then he and Sonic sped off.

Amy was left there stunned.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Please Review.

No Flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.

* * *

2 days later.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Day Time.

Today was Monday.

Amy, in her office outfit, would've laughed at Shadow and Sonic's statement that she will be their new personal assistant if she wasn't here sitting in their office. Shadow and Sonic are briefing Amy about what she should do and they also made her signed a contract. It still so surreal to Amy as to why Shadow and Sonic made her their new personal assistant. Amy was more thankful that Shadow and Sonic didn't mention what happened at the Gala party or the event in their house but she felt disappointed that they didn't mention anything at all.

Shadow and Sonic, in their office outfits, looked all work mode today and Amy felt like they were playing with her feelings but she was very confused to why they were both showing interest in her Someone cleared there throat and made Amy snap out of her thoughts.

"Ms. Rose that will be all. For now I need you to arrange our schedules." Shadow said then went back to his work.

"Yes sir. Is that all you need?" Amy asked Shadow and Sonic.

Amy stood up from the chair as she was ready to leave.

"No, that is all." Sonic said.

Amy walked out of Shadow and Sonic's office and closed the door with her left hand then went towards her office on the left side and opened and closed it with her left hand. Amy went towards her desk.

Shadow and Sonic gave Amy a small office where she can have her own computer and a laptop that she can take home with and do more work at home. It was not as big as the CEO's office but it was enough for Amy.

Amy didn't know what happened to Shadow and Sonic's last assistant but last time had her table just outside their office. Amy took a seat in her black office chair and sat down and started typing on her computer for her first assignment.

...

15 minutes later.

Sometime later, Shadow and Sonic sent Amy more work on her email.

...

45 minutes later.

At lunch time went out of Amy's office and went to Shadow and Sonic's office to inform them that she was taking her lunch break.

Amy knocked 2 times at the door with her right hand and opened it with her left hand then peaked her head inside. "Hi. I'm gonna take my lunch now. Do you want me to get your lunches?" she asked Shadow and Sonic.

Shadow and Sonic look up from their work to see Amy.

"Yeah, we have already ordered our lunch from the cafeteria, so will you please get it for us?" Sonic asked.

"Yes sir." Amy said then closed the door with her left hand.

Amy turned around and made her way towards the elevator.

...

2 minutes later.

When Amy reached the cafeteria all of the people were looking at her, well most of the women there. Amy's guess is they are spreading fake rumors about her now. That's what Amy observed the way the women whispering to each other and she just didn't paid them attention. Amy went in line and order food for herself and asked for her bosses orders. After paying for her food, Amy walked out of the cafeteria.

On the way to the elevator Amy saw Blaze and Shade, in their usual outfits, and she waved at them with her right hand.

Blaze ignored Amy and walked away.

"Sorry about her she's just upset that you keep this thing to us." Shade said, apologizing to Amy.

"It's fine Shade and I understand her." Amy said to Shade.

"Okay, talk to you later?" Shade asked.

"Yes, you can come by my apartment so we can talk and so I can clear this misunderstanding." Amy said, suggesting and hoping Shade will agree.

"Sure, I will try to talk to Blaze and convince her to come." Shade said, smiling.

"That's great!" Amy said, smiling in return.

Shade and Amy both said them goodbyes.

...

5 minutes later.

Amy gave Shadow and Sonic their lunches and went straight to her office.

...

Evening.

Time pass by really quickly and it was almost time to go home. Amy was very busy rearranging all Shadow and Sonic's schedules and all of the files she needed to do. So many phone calls and Shadow and Sonic had 3 meeting that Amy needed to take notes. For her first day, Amy sure was exhausted as she knew this day would be an eventful day for her but she didn't expect it to be like this.

Amy was just glad that they were all busy so that Shadow and Sonic will not have any crazy ideas and would gang up on her again. Amy couldn't stand the way Shadow and Sonic intimidated her and she felt so small with their gigantic height then her friends came in her mind.

_"What would they think of me especially Blaze, she seem so upset to me? Well I need to explained this to them and even I'm confused in my situation. I could get a new advice from them."_ Amy thought.

Amy looked like she was daydreaming in her office because she didn't notice Shadow was standing in her doorway. Amy jumped in her seat when she saw that Shadow was there.

"Oh, my God. Sir Shadow you startle me." Amy said to Shadow, standing up on her feet.

Shadow had a smile on his face as he approached Amy's desk.

"I thought you heard me calling you because I saw you were scowling." Shadow said to Amy, looking around her office to see flowers and pictures.

"You did a pretty good job in making this office look in order unlike before." Shadow said, looking down at Amy.

"I just did a few arrangement that's all." Amy said. _"A matter of fact and It's no big deal to me."_ she thought.

"Do you need something?" Amy asked Shadow then looked at the time on her computer.

Although Shadow was much nicer to Amy now, she was still a little cautious around him. Amy didn't want to get accused of something she didn't do again.

"Uh, not exactly. I am here to say I'm sorry about accusing you of being a gold-digger." Shadow said, sincerely.

Amy didn't expect Shadow to apologized to her and she didn't know what to say to him. Amy didn't expect Shadow to really say sorry to her.

"I know you already think I'm a jerk and I just want to protect my brother but it's not a good reason for me to do that to you." Shadow said, explaining more when Amy didn't say anything.

"I accept you apology and it's better if we just forget about it." Amy said.

Since Amy saw that Shadow was true to his look kind of relief to hear her answer to him.

"Thank you Amy." Shadow said, giving a genuine smile.

Amy smiled back at Shadow.

"So I hope you are liking this new line of work because so far you are doing a great job." Shadow said, sitting on the right side of Amy's desk.

Shadow looked like he's not going anywhere anytime soon.

"It's a bit more hectic than my old one but I'm getting it." Amy said to Shadow, sitting down.

"That's good to hear, I actually thought we overwork you today. We think you are probably exhausted with all of the meetings we had." Shadow said, looking cozy in Amy's office.

"I actually am." Amy said, honestly to Shadow.

"You really look like you need a good night sleep." Shadow said to Amy then stood up on his feet.

"You can go home now Amy and take a rest." Shadow said, walking to the door.

"Thank you sir." Amy said, gathering her belongings.

Amy felt like she needed it too.

"Don't be late tomorrow Ms. Rose." Shadow said to Amy.

"Of course Mr. The Hedgehog." Amy said.

Shadow and Amy exchanged smiles before he went back to his office and she went back to packing her belongings to go home.

...

1 hour later.

ATOZ Apartment.

Amy's Unit.

Night Time.

The first thing Amy did when she got home is soak in the bathtub and her body was so tired she could sleep after her bath but she remembered that Blaze and Shade will come here tonight. Amy stood up from the bath and wrapped a light blue towel around her body with both hands and walked out of the bathroom then went put on lavender panties and night clothes. So Amy decided to take a little nap instead and she set her phone as an alarm so she will wake up just in time.

...

1 hour later.

When Amy's alarm went off, she stood up from her bed and freshed up since Blaze and Shade will be here. Amy will just let Blaze and Shade sleep here too because they didn't get to hang out more often and with her new job she didn't think they will have one anytime soon.

...

10 minutes later.

When Amy was done with everything, she went to the kitchen and cook some food for the 3 of them.

...

45 minutes later.

So when Amy heard a knock on her front door everything was all prepared.

Amy walked towards the front door and opened it with her left hand to see from left to right, Shade and Blaze, in their usual outfits.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Amy said, greeting Blaze and Shade.

"Of course. Why would we miss this? We don't get to hang out anymore." Shade asked then looked at the silent Blaze at her right side.

"Yeah." Blaze said in a bored tone.

That earned Blaze a glare from Shade and Amy just did ask what is happening to them.

"Great, Come on in. I made a delicious dinner for us." Amy said, gesturing Blaze and Shade with her right hand to follow her to the kitchen. Shade closed and locked the door with her right hand.

"Wow. you cooked all this?" Blaze asked when she saw the shrimp and broccoli teriyaki and chicken curry on the table.

For the dessert Amy made a chocolate raspberry cake.

"Yeah, I hope you will like it." Amy said, sitting down on the dark brown wooden table and chair.

Blaze and Shade followed Amy as Blaze sat down on the left side of Amy and Shade sat down on the right side of her. Amy can tell that Blaze and Shade are both hungry so they quickly ate quietly.

...

20 minutes later.

When it was time for dessert, Shade was the one who broke silence.

"Amy, can you tell us what is happening between you and the CEOs?" Shade asked. "There has been rumors going on in the company and it's not good."

"Did you really slept with them?" Blaze asked suddenly.

Blaze really was more convinced with the rumors than Shade.

"Okay guys, I'm going to answer all your questions but first you have to listen to my part." Amy said to Blaze and Shade.

Blaze and Shade both nodded.

...

8 minutes later.

Amy told Blaze and Shade about when she first met Sonic up until they suddenly made her their personal assistant.

"Woah, you had a one night stand with Sonic The Hedgehog?" Blaze asked.

"Really, Blaze with all the things you heard that's all you got?" Shade asked, retorting.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before Amy?" Shade asked Amy.

Amy looked down at her sliced cake and sighed. "I thought that I will not see him again so I did tell you and I don't even know who he is." she said.

"You both know that I don't really just go and hook up with any man I see. You know my experience with men before." Amy said then looked at Blaze and Shade.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I judge you Amy. I just can't believe it." Blaze said, feeling guilty.

"I told that she is not like what everyone is thinking but just won't believe me." Shade said, scolding Blaze.

"I said I'm-sorry okay?" Blaze asked, apologizing again.

"It's alright guys, I know you will understanding me." Amy said to Blaze and Shade, smiling.

"But with all you told us, I think they're both into you." Shade said, concluding.

"No way, what did they want with the plain old me?" Amy asked, retorted.

Even though it got in Amy's mind but she just didn't want to think that it was true.

"I think so too, they want you Amy. Why would they made the personal assistant if they don't have any hidden agenda?" Blaze asked, agreeing with Shade.

"Ahm, guys maybe they see my potential and my hard work?" Amy asked, not liking the topic anymore.

"Guys please let's not put any meaning on this and besides if they really like me they would have already told me. Maybe they are just playing some silly games with me and I don't want to be the one to pick up the pieces just like what happened to me before." Amy said.

Amy knew it was the truth.

"You have a point there but you'll never know." Blaze said.

"Anyway, thanks for believing in me guys. It totally meant so much to me." Amy said to Blaze and Shade.

"Yeah, I know you Amy. You are the most awesome person I know" Shade said.

"Yes, that's true and from now on you won't keep anything to us. Okay?" Blaze asked, smiling at Amy.

"Yes, Amy. No matter what you are family." Shade said, agreeing.

"Okay, I will do that." Amy said to Blaze and Shade.

...

25 minutes later.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy chatted for a little while. Blaze and Shade asked about Amy's new job and how Shadow and Sonic treated her. It felt good to have a friends who are always there and understand you.

Amy told Blaze and Shade to stay the night in her apartment but they said that they will do it next time because they didn't bring any change of clothes. Amy told Blaze and Shade goodbye.

...

1 minute later.

After locking the front door with her left hand, Amy went to her bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow would be another busy day for Amy.

...

1 week later.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Morning.

It's been a week since Amy started working as Shadow and Sonic's personal assistant. Since Blaze and Shade knew about Amy's one night stand, they have been feeding her mind with crazy ideas and now it's missing with her mind. Now everytime Amy saw Shadow and Sonic, she felt nervous and sometimes she would openly stare at them. Amy was harboring feelings with her bosses and she noticed it and she had none other than Blaze and Shade to blame and herself. Amy can also blame Shadow and Sonic for being handsome and attractive.

_"Uhh... Can you stop thinking about them for a minute?"_ Amy thought closing her eyes, clutching her head with both hands.

"Are you okay?" a familiar male voice asked Amy.

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at the source to find Sonic, in his office outfit, standing there with a frown on his face.

"Ahm, I... I think I have a headache?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked more concerned now. "You should take a medicine" he said, recommending.

Amy agreed almost immediately.

"Yeah, good idea. I-I should go and get one now." Amy said walking out of her office, leaving a confused Sonic inside.

Amy quickly went to the restroom as she was trying to calm herself down. Amy didn't want to embarrass herself further in front of her boss, Sonic.

...

2 minutes later.

When Amy felt calm and collected, she went back to her office and she returned she found a white note with 2 orange ibuprofens on top of it on the right side of her desk.

Amy picked up pills with her right hand and the note with her left hand then she started reading it.

_"Take this it will help with your headache, Sonic."_ The note said.

This small gesture made Amy smile but it also made her feelings grow.

This was not a good sign for Amy and she didn't want to get hurt again. Blaze and Shade told Amy to take a risk and find out where it will take her but with their life differences she didn't think it's worth a try.

Shadow and Sonic have been very nice to Amy these past few days as she didn't see any women walking into their office. Shadow and Sonic treat Amy more than their personal assistant, sometimes they flirt with her and sometimes they don't.

Maybe it was just Shadow and Sonic's nature to flirt with every woman well they wouldn't be called players for nothing or maybe Amy was just reading things wrong and they were just being nice. If Shadow and Sonic really wanted Amy, they should have already ask her to be their girlfriend by now. All this thinking was making Amy's mind even more confused.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy was done working with all of the files and she will just have to give them to Shadow and Sonic so it can be finalized and she went to their office carrying the files with both hands.

Amy knocked on Shadow and Sonic's office door and get inside.

"Sir I finished th-" Amy said then she cut off herself off as she didn't expect to witness the scene that was happening in front of her.

The 3 people in the room froze on their positions and Amy thinks she disturbed what they were about to do. Amy blushed at the position they were in, the young sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female hybrid with shoulder length dark auburn hair woman and in her office outfit was clinging to Sonic's neck with both hands and he had his hands on her hips while Shadow was standing behind the girl and he was holding her shoulders with both hands.

_"Calm down Amy, don't show any emotion."_ Amy thought then cleared her throat, showing a neutral expression. "I'm sorry sir. I should have waited until you say I can come." she said and look at the troubled expressions of her 2 bosses. "Should I come back later?"

"No!" Shadow said too loud.

The sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female even winced at the sound Shadow's voice then he and Sonic both stepped away from the sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female like she was a plague. The sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female almost fell on her behind when Sonic stepped away as it was a good thing she caught herself.

Amy would have laugh at the sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female dumbfounded face if this wasn't an awkward situation.

"Okay?" Amy asked as she had the files in both hands. "Here are the documents you asked for." placing them on a nearby desk.

Shadow and Sonic both nodded and Amy went out afterwards.

...

30 minutes later.

Amy was sitting in her office for a while now and she guessed what she had witnessed in Shadow and Sonic's office as a sign that she should have let these feelings go. What Amy saw just proved that Shadow and Sonic were still on with their player ways and she didn't expect that she was falling hard for them because she was hurting so badly. It would be very hard for Amy since she will see Shadow and Sonic everyday at work.

...

A few hours later.

Evening.

When it was time to go home, instead of going to her bosses' office to say goodbye, Amy just went straight to the elevator.

...

1 minute later.

In the basement parking lot Amy saw Blaze and Shade waiting for her and she waved at them with her left hand.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Amy asked Blaze and Shade.

"We are going for a sleep over at Shade's house." Blaze said, looking excited.

"What? But its a work day tomorrow. I don't wanna be late for work." Amy asked.

"Oh please Amy, you didn't come the other time and I didn't forget that you promised to come next time. It is now." Shade said.

"I did not know you will do it tonight Shade." Amy said, retorting.

"Whatever but we are going to have a sleepover tonight." Shade said with finality in her voice.

Shade, who held Amy's right hand with her left hand, and Blaze, who held Amy's left hand with her right hand, both dragged Amy to Shade's car.

"Wait I don't have any clothes to wear. I need to go home and get my things." Amy said, reasoning out so Blaze and Shade will let her go so she can escape this sleepover thing.

"No worries, i have many clothes in my wardrobe. I'm sure i can find something for you." Shade said with smile on her face.

"Now I'm worrying." Amy said, muttering to herself.

"Relax everything will be fine and besides with all the work your doing you sure needed a girl time." Blaze said.

"Okay fine. You better have a decent clothes in you closet or I'm gonna burn them." Amy said to Shade.

Shade just smiled at Amy.

...

2 hours later.

Night Time.

Shade's House.

Shade's House was a medium sized medallion yellow house with a penny brown roof.

Blaze, Shade, and Amy had a good time together being silly together made Amy feel better as they watched movie and had popcorn, did their nails, and everything they can think of. And since Blaze and Shade caught on Amy's sad mood they did anything to cheer Amy up. Blaze, Shade, and Amy went to sleep around 1 o'clock.

...

A few hours later.

Morning.

Amy woke up in the morning on the dark brown couch in a good mood. Blaze was still sleeping on the other dark brown couch as Shade was nowhere to be found. Amy heard a noise in the kitchen and she thought that maybe Shade is cooking and she stood up from the couch and started heading to the kitchen. Amy found Shade mixing some ingredients in a medium sized light green bowl with her right hand.

"Good morning." Shade said, greeting.

"Good morning. I am gonna take a shower." Amy said, informing Shade.

"Okay, I will get you some clothes. You go take a shower and I will just hand it to you there." Shade said.

Amy nodded and went to the bathroom.

...

15 minutes later.

After Amy was done showering, she walked out with a white towel wrapped around her body and saw there was a neatly folded clothes near the sink and she went to check the clothes and lifted it up with both hands to see that it was a beautiful sleeveless above knee length jet black dress with a black jet belt wrapped around it but it wasn't her type of clothing. It was too bold for Amy or she was just a prude.

"Auhh, they did this on purpose." Amy thought, annoyed.

Amy started getting ready for work.

...

9 minutes later.

"You look stunning." Blaze said complimenting Amy when she getting out of the bathroom all ready with the dress on.

"As much as I like to hear your compliment, I think it's too revealing for me." Amy said to Blaze.

Blaze rolled her eyes at Amy. "Trust me you look fine." she said, reassuring her.

Amy knew Blaze meant those words but it only made her even more conscious as she wasn't as confident as Shade. Now the people in the office will be convinced that Amy was seducing Shadow and Sonic as she wished she could survive work today.

_"Remind me to never trust them to provide clothes for me ever again."_ Amy thought, annoyed.

...

Yesterday.

Accevive Corporation.

Amy's Office.

Day Time.

Since Amy started working with Shadow and Sonic everything was running smoothly as she is good at her job and a very efficient employee. Although Shadow and Sonic made Amy their personal assistant so they can her everyday and to make her to like them. Shadow and Sonic decided that they should take it slow with Amy and make her comfortable about being around them and they could say that they made the right decision because she was behaving more like herself and on some occasions she would grace them with her beautiful smile.

These past few days everything was going fine and then maybe Shadow and Sonic can go on with their next move. Amy had been working hard lately and maybe it was the reason she had a headache. Sonic went back to his office to get some ibuprofens from his drawer as he always put some then there for them.

When Sonic reached for one of his desk's drawers on the right side table and opened it with his right hand his drawer and found the ibuprofens he kept there.

"What are you looking for?" Shadow asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at Shadow and showed him the ibuprofens that he found and headed to the door.

"I'm going to give this to Amy. She said she have a headache." Sonic said to Shadow and pulled the right knob with his left hand and went out.

Sonic went back to Amy's small office and opened the door with his left hand but he didn't see her there.

_"Maybe she is still nursing her headache. I admire her efficiency but she should take care of herself."_ Sonic thought.

So Sonic wrote a note with his right hand and placed it on her table along with the ibuprofens. That way Amy will see it right away. After that, Sonic went go back to his and Shadow's office.

"How is she?" Shadow asked Sonic when he saw him walked back inside the office.

Sonic closed the left door with his right hand. "She is not there. I just left the painkillers at her table." he said and went to sit in his chair.

"Amy's been working herself very hard. She should take care of herself." Shadow said.

Sonic nodded at Shadow as he thought the same too and was concern that Amy might get sick in the near future if she keep this up.

"Shadow, don't you think it's time that we do our second move?" Sonic asked Shadow all of a sudden.

Shadow stopped what he was doing and look at Sonic for a moment. "What do you mean?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic gave Shadow a confused look. "Oh, you know maybe asked her on a date or gave her some flowers or something." he said. "We should let her know that we are interested in her. So she will not think that we are just playing games with her."

Shadow looked like he was thinking about it. "You have a point there. It also comes in my mind and since you thought about it then maybe it is time." he said, agreeing to Sonic's plan. "So what do you have in mind?" after a while.

Sonic thought of something to do. "We can gave flowers with notes so will know it comes from us." he said since he and Shadow are taking it slow.

_"If its up to me, I would have made her ours already."_ Sonic thought.

"Yeah, that will be fine for now." Shadow said. "Sonic, I know you are thinking but we don't want her to run to the hills right?"

"I understand what your trying to say but I don't want any man to woo her first before we even make a move." Sonic said, getting frustrated.

Shadow just shook his head when Sonic hear what he just said.

"That why we have her as our personal assistant so we can watch over her." Shadow said, reasoning out so Sonic didn't say anything anymore.

...

30 minutes later.

After the talk, Shadow and Sonic go back to work and got themselves busy. Not an hour after Shadow and Sonic heard a knock on the door.

_"Maybe it's Amy."_ Sonic thought. "Come in." he said.

Sonic heard the right door opening and looked to see the very person that he didn't want to see and his blood boiled just by looking at the young sandy brown squirrel-chipmunk female hybrid with shoulder length dark auburn hair, who closed the door with her right hand and walked forward.

It was Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend and he really was impressed that she still has the guts to show her face here. Sally was Sonic's long time girlfriend and he introduced her to Shadow and even told her their lifestyle that she will have to be with the 2 of them and she didn't take it well and even called them 'freaks' and she made him choose between her or his older brother.

Sonic didn't like what Sally did so he ended their relationship. Sally got really angry that she told the media about me and my brother's lifestyle. It was a good thing Shadow and Sonic took care of it right away. Now Sonic was suspicious as to why Sally was here.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, not liking Sally's presence here.

Shadow looked up and cursed as he looked irritated.

Sally stopped a few few away from Shadow and Sonic's desk. "I am here to talk to you." she said with pleading eyes.

"We don't have anything to talk about." Sonic said to Sally.

Sonic stood up and approached Sally.

"Please baby, I was just in shock when you told me about your lifestyle that's why I'm here. I want to tell you that I am ready to give us a try." Sally said.

It didn't even phase Sonic instead it made him angrier. After what she's done to Shadow and Sonic, Sally still had the nerve to say things like this.

"You need to go and don't ever come back again." Sonic said.

Sally started coming at Sally and kiss him, closing her eyes. Sally had a strong hold on Sonic, she have her arms around his neck. Sonic tried prying Sally's hands off of him but she will only tightened her hold on his neck. Shadow saw Sonic's struggle and he got up from his seat and come to help him. Shadow put his hands on Sally's shoulders and tried to pull her off of Sonic.

Worst of all, Shadow and Sonic didn't hear the soft knock on the door and a certain rosy pink hedgehog girl who was asking questions. Shadow, Sonic, and Sally all stood there like statues and they saw Amy surprised expressions then turn to blank. Shadow and Sonic stepped away from Sally and turned to face Amy. Sonic didn't know what Amy was thinking about him and Shadow now because she was acting normal. Sonic couldn't even read Amy's expressions and he knew this will screw their relationship up and he was ready to kill Sally for causing this. Sonic waited until Amy left the office before he turned to Sally.

"You have the nerve to come here. You should be grateful that I did not put you in prison for spreading rumors about." Sonic said in a rage.

Sonic was so angry he wanted to hit something and Sally's lucky he didn't hit women.

"But it all true." Sally said, retorting.

Sonic just smirked at Sally's response.

"I'm a multi-bilionaire. I can do anything with just a flick of my finger, so if you don't want to spend your pathetic self in prison?" Sonic asked, threatening. "Get out of my face and don't ever come back!" shouting.

Sally scurried away and was gone very quickly as she opened the left door with her right hand went out before closing it.

Sonic cursed loudly and looked at Shadow as they both knew they were both thinking the same thing and it involves the little rosy pink hedgehog girl on the other side of the office. Now the chances of winning Amy's heart was back to 0.

Shadow and Sonic planned to explain to Amy about the situation when she will come to say goodbye but she didn't come.

...

Tomorrow.

Accevive Corporation.

Office.

Morning.

When Shadow and Sonic arrived at the office and everything was still the same then they have their coffee and blueberry muffins ready on their table. Maybe Shadow and Sonic were just over-thinking things from what they saw everything was fine. Sonic will send Amy's favorite flowers, pink roses, bell flowers, sweet peas, and ranunculus, later on to brighten her day.

...

15 minutes later.

After a few minutes Shadow and Sonic heard the knock on the door and Sonic told Amy to come in. Sonic nearly choked on his blueberry muffin in his right hand when he saw what Amy was wearing. Amy looked so beautiful and sophisticated in her black dress and Sonic noticed that she wasn't comfortable with it. Sonic turned to look at Shadow on the left side to see that he had the same expression.

_"This is gonna be a very long day for us."_ Sonic thought.

Sonic just hoped that he and Shadow can survive this day without jumping at this little vixen in front of us.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Please Review.

No Flames.


End file.
